makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Inaho Kushiya
Inaho Kushiya (櫛八 イナホ, Kushiya Inaho) is one of the main protagonists of the Maken-Ki! series. She is a member of the Student Council Security Division and a freshman student at Tenbi Academy. She is the adopted daughter of Tesshin Kushiya, having been raised by him but she was then taken in by Takeshi Ooyama and Atsuma Ooyama later on. Inaho has been a longtime friend of Takeru Ooyama who is his self-proclaimed fiancée and she is competing against Haruko Amaya, who also holds romantic feelings for Takeru. Appearance Inaho is a very cute girl with neck-length or shoulder-length light brown hair, dark brown eyes and a great figure. She is also one of the shorter girls in Maken-Ki as she is 150cm. Personality Inaho has a very happy personality, for the most part appearing very innocent and focused on helping and spending time with Takeru Ooyama, while being somewhat of an airhead generally. However, she shows herself to be very smart or at least have a great intuition not only at fighting but also maken strategies. She loves to eat snacks and she is capable of devouring anything sweet in seconds, even whole cakes. History Childhood Inaho was an abandoned child who was left on the doorstep of Tesshin Kushiya's house. She was taught martial arts from an early age (the only thing Tesshin knew to teach). Inaho originally met Takeru when they were children, while she was practicing in the rain in the city. After a training session with her father that left her beaten up, Takeru hit himself against a tree to make himself just like her. She then promised to marry Takeru when they grew up, so they could be together forever. Takeru promised to always protect her, a promise he can't recall when they meet again at Tenbi. Inaho was then captured along with Tesshin by Kamigari, and was left with the Ooyama family while Tesshin was imprisoned. Due to Atsuma Ooyama's comments during her fight with Tesshin, Tesshin decided to leave Inaho with Atsuma, while he went to train. However, due to Atsuma's death soon after and Takeru's subsequent flight from home, she grew up as the only child in the Ooyama household.__NOEDITSECTION__ Plot Maken/Abilities Inaho is currently an A-rank maken user. Her maken is: Kamudo - It takes the shape of a gauntlet that when brandished, greatly increases her strength and speed. However, overusing it puts enough stress on her body to knock her unconscious. It is one of the original eight Maken which was created by Yabiko Himegami upon his deification to defeat his uncle. Her attacks with Kamudo include: * Mitsuka Sen (Rotation) - Inaho grabs her target and rotates her gauntlet at high speed. This attack created enough friction to set a tree monster on fire. * Hiken Hitotsuka - Inaho attacks with enough force to create a blast crater on the ground. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Trivia * The name Inaho could possibly mean "rice plant" (稲) (ina) and "grain" (穂) (ho). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Maken-Ki Category:Tenbi Students Category:Female